The present invention relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly to a mobile device that can generate an audio identification tag for an electronic mail message.
Mobile devices that are enabled for internet access or other access technologies and methodologies can send and receive electronic mail messages. Typically, a user keys in a text message and electronic mail software programmed on the mobile device transmits the message via a switching connection to a server. However, a user of such a mobile device cannot confirm that the intended recipient successfully received the electronic mail message until and unless the user receives a reply message. Also, while the user may be comfortable using their mobile device for voice messages, the user may not be comfortable using his or her mobile device for text message purposes.
Therefore, what is needed is a mobile device that provides a user with confirmation that an electronic mail message has been received or that the electronic mail message has achieved a monitoring status set by the user to provide the user with a certain degree of comfort in using the mobile device for text message purposes.